1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrocolloid wound gel. More particularly, this invention relates to a hydrocolloid wound gel useful for cleansing and debriding wounds and having some moisture absorption capacity.
The invention also relates to a method of treating a wound comprising applying the wound gel to a wound. It is particularly useful for the filling of cavity wounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the cleansing and debriding of wounds and the removal of wound exudates is important to the process of healing of wounds. Commonly used wound dressings utilize gauze, foams, sponges, cotton wads or other fibrous materials. Gauze and other fibrous materials absorb fluids by capillary action. However, gauze and other fibrous materials have the disadvantage in that when new tissue is formed, in the process of healing, it engulfs the fibers of these materials and it is torn when the material is removed causing wound injury on removal.
Various other materials have been used, such as gels, hydrogels, granules and pastes to remove exudates from wounds. Scherisorb Gel marketed by Smith & Nephew containing propylene glycol and a starch-acrylamide t-graft co-polymer has been used as an interactive wound treatment.